Adventures in Mienton
by DeadlyThunder195
Summary: When I recieved the invitation, I was shocked. Watch me and my friends as we take on team Nitro-hit, Mienton and challenges from the league. This is going to be epic! Second chapter's up!
1. The Letter

'I knew this was going to be hard but this is just ridiculous!' I mentally screamed.  
>I'm battling a Swellow with my partner and friend, Pikachu. I know what you're thinking, 'Pikachu has the advantage, he's got this in the bag'. You are <em>dead<em> wrong!  
>This Swellow is stronger than my Pikachu, by 7 levels. Oh yeah, I'm playing pokemon Pearl. Any way, an over powered Swellow is killing my Pikachu! I need to end this quick! Oh no...Its going in for the kill! Thats what I thought until I heard the noise indicating that my pokemon is in critical condition. Whew! Time to end this in 3,2 on...<p>

"Amy Maire Knight! Get your butt down here now!"  
>Ah. The lovely voice of my mother.<p>

"Coming mother." I sighed, looking at my game. I defeated the evil Swellow and Pikachus' level went up by 1. Yes!  
>"Amy!" No!<p>

...My name is Amy Knight. I'm 14 years old and I'm English, despite what people say. I have brown eyes and brown hair that comes past my shoulders. I live with my mum, as dad took off with my elder brother, Mike. That was 5 years ago. I live next to a habour, so I don't get enough sleep.

I rushed down stairs and ran into the kitchen. Mum was giving me the 'took ya long enough' look.  
>"Amy, this arrived in the post. Its for you."<br>I was shocked. I don't get letters. Wierd.  
>I took it and very carefully, I started to open it. After that was done, mum was now standing next to me. She took the letter and started to read it out loud.<p>

_Dear Miss Knight_

_We have been aware of your talent in Pokemon battling for quite some time. __Therefore to test your potential, we would like to invite you to participate in the newest Pokemon league, Mienton. Included is a ticket to the Star Quey Ship, the boat that runs from your world to Canelave in Sinnoh, then to Searls City in Mienton. It will be wise to get off at Searls City as all the action will be over there._

_Also, we have created a trainer pass for you. Your Starter Pokemon will be available when you reach the Star Quey Ship. You will be able to choose from 20 pokemon. We wish you the best of luck with the tournament. Please report to your nearest Harbor by next week. The Star Quey will be there to send you, and some other promising trainers, to our world._

_I should warn you that there is a new team in Mienton called Nitro-hit. If you ever see them, let us know._

_Yours truly,  
>The Pokemon League Staff.<em>

...

Whoa. I didn't see that coming. Mum's looking at me, with a Shocked face. A v_ery _shocked face. She's in denial, I can tell by the look on her face. I looked through the letter again. I started thinking.  
>'Maybe, if mum lets me...This is going to be a long week.'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? This is my first fan fic so be nice! More details coming next chapter! Until then...<br>Bye! :)**


	2. The Meeting

**Hey. I got no reviews for the last chapter, so hopefully I'll get some this chapter! I forgot something last chapter, I would like to say thanks to 'ChasingTheLight', for giving me some advice. Without you, I would probably be at square one!**

**Any way, lets get chapter 2 underway!**

* * *

><p>'I'm here'<br>After a _very_ long week, my Mum decided I was old enough to make my own decisions. I felt guilty, due to the fact I left Mum on her own. I hope she's going to alright without me, wait...she's got the cat. Tabs can keep her company, while I'm on my journey.  
>On a happier note...<p>

I'm sitting inside my cabin, reading. In a few minutes, my roomate will come bursting through the door. She is mad, I know. _Crash! _Urg...  
>"Sorry!" Yep. <em>Definately <em>my roomate.  
>"Hey Nicky."<br>"Huh? Oh, hey Amy! Sorry about that! I needed to tell you that May's looking for you."  
>"Thanks Nicky."<br>"Anytime Amy!"  
>I left my cabin and started to head to May's location. I started to think about my crazy roomate, who also is my best friend. Nicky is a natural blonde with blue eyes. Although she is older than me, Nicky is shorter than me, about 4ft 10, and acts like a child most of the time. We have completely different personalities, yet she is my best friend. The only thing we have in common is that we love pokemon. I wonder if she got the pokemon she wanted...hmm.<p>

When I got there, May was sitting on the sofa, drinking tea. She looked up after a minute with a smile on her face.  
>"Hello Amy. Welcome to Star Quey Ship, I hope you have settled down."<br>"Yes thank you. I was hoping to get my starter." I was calm on the outside, but on the inside I was bursting. Hopefully she won't notice.  
>"Alright then. Amy. Are you ready to recieve your first pokemon?" She is <em>so <em>testing my patience!  
>"Yes!"<br>"Follow me."  
>I followed May into the Pokemon Holding Chamber. There were 20 pokeballs on the table. May walked over to the table and released the pokemon from their pokeballs. I recognized the pokemon on the table.<br>The kanto starters, the Johto starters, the Hoenn starters, the Sinnoh starters and the Unova starters. There where 5 others too. Vulpix, Eevee, Riolu, Aron and...Oh my god!...Pikachu!  
>Still in my facade, I asked for a pokedex. When she gave it to me, I was taken back by the resemblance it had to my 3ds. As soon as I activated it, I went over every pokemon, looking at their levels. The starters were at level 10. Vulpix and Eevee were at level 8. Riolu and Aron were at level 12 and Pikachu was at level 14. I was surprised that the pokemon were at a high level, I thought they had to be at level 5. After 5 minutes, I chose my starter.<p>

"May, I choose Pikachu!" I smiled as Pikachu's ears perked up. I could tell he was shocked. He is so cute! The other starters looked sad and shocked.  
>"Okay Amy, here are your pokeballs and pokedex! Take good care of Pikachu, ok?<br>"I promise, May!" I turned to Pikachu, with his pokeball in my hand. "Pikachu, Re...wait...don't!"  
>Note to self, never <em>ever <em>try to recall Pikachu. Or he will zap you!

I'm back in my cabin, with Pikachu on my bed. I decided that a cool pokemon like Pikachu deserves a cool nickname.  
>"Say Pikachu."<br>"Pika?"  
>"Would you like a nickname?"<br>"Pika Pi" I think thats a yes. _I think.  
><em>"Cool! Do you like 'Zap'?" Pikachu's shaking his head. Moving on. "How about 'Thunder'?" Another shake. Third times the charm! "No? Okay...How about 'Static'?" I knew that 'Static' is Pikachu's ability.  
>"Pikachu!" He likes it! Victory!<br>"Ok then, Static! Wanna start training?"  
>"Pika Pi!"<p>

This is the start of a beautiful friendship!

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully, this chapter was better than the previous one! Please R&amp;R! If not, have a nice day! Bye! :)<strong>


End file.
